Resorted
by lmsluhzdm
Summary: Hogwarts has a new idea resorting the 6th&7th years to see how much they've changed Ginny's new house suprises the whole school, including Draco Malfoy. Will revealing her true self pull true love toward her? This is a ONE SHOT, sorry if you expected more


saturday nights is when i like to go, it's when the whole room is silent, when the whole room is simply empty, except me. i run there, for it is my safety.

nobody would think that ginny weasley would need to run from anything. but though i've got the perfect wine color red hair, and my body is bangin' my heart is a wreck, that's right, my heart is wrecked. they used to say that i didn't belong, that nothing was right when i was around and i never thought they were right

i mean as a weasley i was supposed to be a gryffindor, right? it was what i was. but it isn't. dumbledore is hosting a little experiment, to see how much everyone has changed in the last six and or seven years. that's right, it's only open to sixth & seventh years. it's an experiment and we're getting resorted, we're getting our names called all over again, we're getting RESORTED! though i'm very nervous, because i don't think that gryffindor is where i should've been all these years, no i just don't fit in with anyone here, they all drive me crazyyy. i mean don't get me wrong the "dream team" is like family, so i have to love them. but onlyy because they're family do i even speak to them. & that is a rare occasion. my best friends arya & blaise, who're happily dating, are both slytherins. how i ended up with those two as best friends, i've honestly got no clue, but i'd be bloody insane without them! they say that gryffindor is a waste for me, that i should never have been sorted here, and i agree, i know this. but i made that sorting hat put me in gryffindor, because i didn't want to disappoint the family. but you know what? forget about it, i'm DONE pretending. that family isn't mine anyway, i'm never noticed, and when i am it's why are you wearing that gin? do you really have to go to your sick and twisted friends house gin? c'mon GREEN again gin? they never give me a break, or they don't notice i exist. neither of which i appreciate. so next week, i'm going to walk up there once my name is called, and i'm not going to think about my family, or what they like or what they want, i'm not going to beg for anything, i'm just

going to get analyzed and sorted. either way, i believe the next half of the year is going to get very interesting.

--

next week, resorting ceremony

So here we are, all standing around the steps waiting, each person is going crazy, but subtly. there's only the "dream team" and from what i see, and most slytherin's who're confident that they're staying where they are. Me, however, i'm standing bouncing my feet, and biting my lip. i'm nervous as can be. Because I know that gryffindor is not where i'm meant, and whether i end up in hufflepuff, ravenclaw or slytherin. There's going to be an outrage, because even though Ron doesn't seem to care when i'm around he'll be pissed when he knows that I'm off having my own life. A smile crosses my face & the only thing i can think of is FINALLY.

Dumbledore rises, and the hall silences, as per usual. He looks at every one of us like he himself raised us, like we're all his and then he begins his speech

"Ladies and gentlemen today we're doing a first at hogwarts, we're starting our experiment today. Now, as you all know as soon as you've been sorted no matter your name, or current house you must report to your new house. This isn't to harm or extricate you in anyway, but this is the difference you've had in yourself. We're doing this because we need to mix it up, and because we want you to strive to find out who you really are. This is not optional, and there's no going back, I hope you are all ready. Let's begin"

"Ronald Weasley"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Harry Potter"

GRYFFINDOR"

"Hermione Granger"

''GRYFFINDOR"

''Draco Malfoy''

SLYTHERIN

almost every person who'd been called remained in their designated houses, very few left them. for example the patil twins both ended up in gryffindor together, guess she wasn't really cut out for ravenclaw, dumbass(;

"Ginny Weasley'' oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. this is it. hollyyy ffuuucck.

'GRY-hmmm," the sorting hat takes its time after it's almost outburst, and of course, now everyone has their eyes on me, wondering where i'm going because they're all thinking, what? she's not staying in gryffindor? ron's face is turning red, that makes me smile. harry&hermione's mouths have dropped, my smile becomes larger. even draco malfoy is staring at me with wonder written across his face, and that, that makes me grin. and then, the sorting hat does it, he shouts it out, the one word i was dreading, yet praying for.

"SLYTHERIN"

--

My eyes were on the floor, this was the best thing that could've happened, but the absolute worst also, this was my dream but my dread. I never thought about the consequences of my getting into slytherin, draco malfoy was a big one, pansy parkison, snape. this isn't happening, oh shiiiit.

I looked up, what seemed like minutes must've only been seconds because no one said anything to me and the only person I saw was Draco Malfoy, his face full of shock, yet more of suprise, he had a smirk to that mouth dropped open. I didn't know what to make of that, I mean I've always had a thing for Draco, I mean he's like forbidden, he's perfectly gorgeous. But I mean, he's a malfoy and i'm a weasley, but I can't help but think that being in slytherin with him is going to change things(; Hm, maybeeeeee.

I looked over at my brother, his face along with his cronies was priceless. I've never been happier to see someone in that state, but it was really very nice. Then I looked over at dumbledore, as usual his blue eyes were twinkling and he had that slight smile on his face. This was something that I hadn't expected, but should have. After he caught my eye he turned toward the students, all who wore stunned expressions which made my smile grow. And he began his speech once again.

"As stunning as this event has been, I'm intrigued to see where this leads with a few of you," a glance in my direction along with a little wink,"and I'm not changing you back to your old houses, no matter what because as much as you may not like it, you've changed in these past six or seven years and this is who you are today, not when you were eleven. You've gotten through a lot, each of you have tackled your own battles, and now you deserve to be where you've belonged, some of you should've been where you stand today since day one, but no matter the past this is the beginning, and this beginning is surley going to be interesting, so let's begin the year. please go to your new, or old house tables, they'll give you the heads up on the passwords and take you to the dormitories. The head boy or girl, or a prefect of your house would be your best option. Thank you, and good night"

This was it, this was the big moment, I headed over to Draco Malfoy, him being the head boy and me not knowing a single soul in slytherin, he was the best option here. To say I was nervous was an understatement. I walked straight up to him, with an air of confidence that not even he knew how to deal with.

"Weasley"

"Malfoy"

"What do you need?''

"Well, your help. As much as I'd rather not ask, I do need it. And once will be enough, Thank you."

"Who says I'm going to help you"

"Other than the fact that you have to?"

"I don't have to do anything, Weasley"

"Actually, you do. It's in the job description."

He sighed, resigned because he knew I'd won. He couldn't openly deny me help especially because he knew my next choice was granger, and he knew she'd rat that he didn't help.

With that, he started walking away, and I decided I wouldn't be treated like a puppy who'd follow him around, I stepped right up next to him and walked with him, not behind him. He cast a glance at me as to say, wtf are you thinking? But, I ignored it and kept walking with him.

"So weasley, slytherin, really?"

"Apparently."

"Mm, a little cocky."

"It's part of who I am."

"Why haven't I ever seen this side of you"

"You never looked"

He nodded. Then pointed ahead to the portrait of a knight defending a princess, and said "this is it"

"hm, a little off base don't you think?"

"one, slytherin men are very protective of what's theirs, but the main reason this was chosen is because no one would expect that it would be our common room."

"Very slytherin."

"Don't I know it." He smirked. "But, you need to come to my quarters because I need to floo dumbledore for the details of your rooming and I can't do that unless we're in my quarters"

"Alright" and I let him lead the way.

He took me into the common room, it was beautiful. Stone everything, except the fine black leather couches, with the deep slytherin green pillows. The plush carpet would be heaven on my feet later, even I could tell with my killa heels on. It was a beautiful sight, and I really can't imagine how I ever thought Gryffindor's common room was anything, this was luxury by far. Watching Draco hang a left broke my reviere and i followed him down another hallway to a deep wooden door. He whispered the password, and opened the door holding it open for me. I found it kind of odd, but allowed myself the pleasure of walking past him and into a common room much like the main one, but better, more intimate and close. In a door directly in front of the door was a world of feather pillows, and the silkiest, softest sheets, of luxury. His room was the perfect picture of comfort, yet high end. He had the world in a room and I stay inside that room for days. I let out an audible sigh and he chuckled. The sound startled me, and I turned to see him leaning against the door a picture of perfection. Curse him for being so perfectly gorgeous.

-endginnypov;;begindraco-

I held the door for her, what am I thinking? I've never held the door for anyone but myself, and my mother. But her, I did. She walked past me in her high heels, which made her legs look a mile long all I could think about was those legs wrapped around my waist. WHAT?! DRACO MALFOY, WHAT IS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD.

She was examining my room, and she was loving it. I let my eyes rove her legs once more to find a flat stomach and the most perfect breasts, even though they weren't huge, but they were the perfect size to fit inside my hands. I came to her lips and they were the lips of an angel, I wanted to pull her into my arms and kiss her senseless. I moved on, though I knew I was digging myself deep, I knew that I wouldn't stop. Her eyes were the perfect shade of brown, light brown with specks of honey, and a mahogany that for some reason coincided with it all. Her eyes were captivating. And then, her most "memorable'' trait, what everyone knew her for her hair. but her hair wasn't that fire red, or that carroty orange red, it was a deep red, a wine red. It was silky, he could see it. It was straight but not that perfect kind of straight, no it had a little something to it, it came down to the middle of her back. She was gorgeous, he'd never let himself have thoughts of actually having her, no he looked he noticed this girl since day one. But now, now maybe things would be different.

-enddraco'spov;;beginginny-

He'd been staring at me for a while now, but I didn't mind. I liked that I had his attention, I loved that those gorgeous stormy grey eyes were roaming over me. It was something like an accomplishment. Draco Malfoy was tall, he was lean but he had muscle, I knew he did. He'd been playing quidditch for years, and that took quite a lot. I knew he had muscles and I wanted to see him without a shirt more than I wanted my family to forget about me, and that was a lot. Mm, but that boy, he made me want to forget about being an innocent girl, i wanted him to take all of that away, i wanted him to push me against the wall and kiss me senseless. I wanted him to take me to levels I'd only read about in those trashy blaze romances. I wanted him, oh damn did I want him.

--endginnypov;;begingeneral--

He'd finally finished making his appraisal and he locked eyes with her, and cleared his throat. he needed a shower, that's for sure.

"Hm, dumbledore"

"Right."

he walked over to the fireplace and threw in some powder, dumbledore appeared in seconds.

"Yes Mister Malfoy?"

"We were just wondering where We-Ginny would be sleeping."

Dumbledore smiled, and both students looked when a pop in the room went off, all they saw was a door. Draco and Ginny looked at eachother in a little disbelief.

Draco asked, "Professor, is that what I think it is?"

"If you're thinking that's Miss Weasley's quarters, then yes." He said with a slight smile.

Ginny gasped, and ran through the door. Her room matched Draco's, it was even in the greens and blacks. It was gorgeous, and she'd probably get into trouble for being late to class because I'd never want to get out of that bed. I was so excited.

Draco came in, and he could read my face and he knew that I was happy. He only improved my mood, when he said

"Let me show you the bathroom"

"We have our own bathroom?"

"yeah, it's right across the room, right next to the fireplace."

"Ah, this just keeps getting better"

"Mm, I think so." He said with a smirk.

-endgen;;beginginny-

I didn't know what to make of that so I smiled. When we heard a knock at the door.

"you should probably go get that" I said.

"Why, it could be for you"

"yeah except no one but YOU knows this is my rooms."

He sighed, and walked to get the door. He opened it to find his best friends Blaise and Pansy. He let them in, and introduced them to me. I found them to actually be quite charming, Blaise was warm and funny. always laughing and making jokes. Pansy, was actually a lot like me and we clicked right away. They left after about two hours, and then it was just me and draco sitting on the couch, together. He was actually good company and spending time with him was actually fun and I enjoyed it. He made me laugh with his sarcastic comments, and he intrigued me. I'd never seen him smile before, let alone laugh yet I couldn't get him to stop tonight. We really hit it off, and I was sad to go to bed, but tomorrow was the day. We got our schedules, and we started classes. My first day as a slytherin, I was excited enough. I got up to go to my room, and he followed before I went into my room I stopped and looked at him, he smirked.

"Just making sure you didn't get lost Weasley"

"Why? Why do you do that, we were getting along fine."

"because I'm a Malfoy, and I stopped acting like one for a few hours. I don't know why, but I need to be me"

"Maybe you were Draco, maybe your last name isn't who you are, but who you shouldn't be."

"What are you trying to say Weasel?"

"Draco, you don't have to ask, you know. And you know I'm right. Your last name doesn't make who you are, I should know"

And I walked into my room, shut my door and left him standing there dumbstruck.

Once in my room I panicked a little, I really just said that to draco malfoy. but i mean, it was true. I was right, for a few hours I found out who draco malfoy was, and even though he was still kind of crude, and he was sarcastic, he had a different side to him and I saw it. Maybe I'd be the only person to ever see it, but that'd be fine with me. I took off my shirt and put on my wifebeater i stole from the twins and took of my skirt and realized my heels were still in the common room where i'd slipped them off, so i headed back out there to pick them up. I walked past draco's room and there he was standing in just his boxers, ah it was a gorgeous sight. he looked up at me, and caught me admiring he smirked and walked towards me.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Actually I was."

"Mm, me too."

I looked down and realized that i was clad only in a wife beater and my boy shorts, I should've been embarrased but I wasn't. I walked closer to him, and he looked shocked but I kept walking. I didn't stop until I was only a breath away from him.

"Mm, are you?"

his hands came up to rest on my hips and i looked up at him through my lashes, he smirked

"Do you always walk about in barely nothing?"  
"This isn't barely nothing."

he groaned, he leaned down and stopped an inch from her lips

"Don't even think about stopping now" I whispered, it elicted another groan from him and he leaned the rest of the way down and captured my lips in a fever of passion. He tasted like cinnamon. His lips were the softest thing i'd ever felt. He was grabbing at my hips and pulling me against him, like he couldn't get me close enough. he was kissing me like I'd never been kissed before. We kissed until we ran out of breath and had to stop, he rested his forehead against mine breathing heavy.

I spoke first, "Draco, that was, that was wow."

"I know"

I stepped away and he looked like he wanted to pull me back in, but he didn't. I started,

"Draco, what does this mean?"

"It means, you're mine."

"what?"

"Gin, you've opened me up in one night, you've made me laugh and you've kissed me like I've never been kissed before. No girl has ever made a kiss so intense, and I know that this'll be hard but I mean, you already joined Slytherin, why not date the prince?" he smirked.

I didn't answer him, I walked up to him and kissed that boy senseless.

"I'm in."

Then it wasn't a smirk, but a smile that graced his face. We're going to go through hell, but that kiss it was worth it. This was something I've always wanted, I've wanted him and now he's mine. The world will hate me, but I don't need the world. All I need is him.


End file.
